Beautiful
by pretty in orange
Summary: Somewhere along the line, someone shattered their work. And now Kyohei has to figure out how to fix everything... KyoSuna Oneshot.


A/N: A request from my friend, NeilHighwind. I hope you like this! Just a warning, Sunako is a bit more talkative than she canonly is, but I couldn't get it to work any other way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Wallflower, or make any profit from this.

* * *

><p>Kyohei wasn't sure who had said it to her; he just knew that she had cracked. All their hard work had gone down the drain faster than liquid plumber.<p>

There was, sitting in front of the TV in her room, watching some slasher movie that made even Kyohei's stomach do a couple flips. She was wearing that awful brown skirt again, and an orange sweatshirt. The skull she cherished so much was in her lap, and her dummy and skeleton were positioned beside her, as if she was having some kind of ghoulish, macabre sleepover. Kyohei leaned against the wall, he was behind Sunako by several feet and he was silently wondered if she had forgotten letting him into her room. Why had she even let him inside in the first place? She hated him, didn't she?

"Do you want something, creature of light?" Sunako sighed when the credits rolled on the movie.

"You're not an ugly girl." Kyohei rolled his eyes at mere notion of it. "You're stupid to even believe someone who told you that."

Sunako didn't say anything; instead she pretended to ignore him as she sifted through her DVDs to find another suitably gory movie. But she was listening, and Kyohei knew it.

"You know, most girls who get called ugly slap the guy and get it over with, and walk away." Kyohei walked over to her and leaned down to be directly in her face. "You, you have to act like someone stomped all over your world. They're just words, you know that? Words. I could say I love you, and they're just words." Kyohei recoiled when Sunako leaned back and threw the remote at him, striking him in the forehead. "They're just words, Sunako. If you don't let them, they don't mean anything!"

"What could a creature of light possibly know about words not meaning anything?" Sunako shot the words at him, standing up as tall as she could manage. Her eyes caught a glint of uncontrolled anger to them, and Kyohei knew one of two things would happen, he would be chewed out, or she would kill him. "Everyone loves you, why would you have to pretend that someone's words don't mean anything? No one has ever hurt you with their words. No one ever rejected you. You're a creature of light. _You_ have it easy."

"Being a 'creature of light' isn't easy." Kyohei took a deep breath in and shook his head. He was trying with everything he had to contain his temper, but Sunako wasn't making it easy. "Do you understand how much I get harassed? It doesn't stop at girls, and there's no age limit! You think it's easy being me? How would you like being hit on by every boss you ever had? Being chased down on the street by people who think you're perfect for some inane job because you'd 'look good in their shop'?"

Sunako leveled him with a glare, but didn't say anything. It appeared she was out of verbal ammunition, and Kyohei knew what came after that, she would attack him physically. Despite the nagging voice in the back of his head that said "get out! Get out _now!_" He stayed put, smirking in reply to her glare.

"You think you're so great because you get chased down on streets and sexually harassed." Sunako ventured, though she couldn't be completely sure she was right. "That's why you're selfish, that's why you get everything you want. You think you're God's gift to Earth because of those things, and that's why you think it's alright to verbally harass me about how I feel." She slipped over to the door, her movements making no impression of how angry she really was, until she whipped the door open, forever staying behind it, in the darkness.

"Well, if you put it that way..." Kyohei smirked as he headed for the exit, slammed the door, kissed Sunako Nakahara, and then backed up. "If God's gift to Earth thinks you're beautiful, then you're probably not ugly." With that, he opened the door just enough to slip outside the room.

Sunako plucked a tissue from a nearby box to staunch her bleeding nose, but on some level, she had been expecting that.

* * *

><p>AN: First KyoheiXSunako story, how did I do? Especially you, NeilHighwind, you need to tell me. I realize she didn't get mad easily enough, and she was more talkative than she generally is, but I couldn't get it to work the way I wanted it. So, what did you think?


End file.
